


Untitled

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted 10/09/08</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 10/09/08

* * *

“I think, uh,” Ianto stutters, pointing at the length of broken, rusted pipe protruding from Jack’s chest, “I think we need to pull that out. Before he can…” Licking his lips nervously, he glances at Gwen’s face then away.

“Um. Right.” Nodding, she avoids having to look directly at the wound, instead focusing on Jack’s open, blankly staring eyes. That isn’t much better. “Right,” she repeats, clapping her hands together. “I’ll hold him down, while you pull.”

Bracing his foot against Jack’s chest, Ianto wraps his hands around the pipe. “Jack will be sorry he wasn’t awake to hear that.”

* * *


End file.
